The Bonteri Incident
by Jak Skywalker
Summary: Barriss Offee and Anakin Skywalker never really had a chance to bond until Ahsoka lost her friend, Lux Bonteri. Now sent on a mission together to capture a bounty hunter, the two uncover a shocking piece of intel that leads them to ask a question: Is Lux Bonteri really dead or is it just a ploy to protect the ones that he loves? Barriss/Anakin... don't like, don't read...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Coming Home

**Three years after the battle of Geonosis and the start of the Clone Wars, a master and padawan journey back home to Coruscant.. Unfortunately, the padawan Ahsoka Tano has just lost Lux Bonteri, her friend, to an explosion on Sullust. Now grieving and hurting, she will soon come face to face with the biggest problem a Jedi could handle, attachment.**

Ahsoka POV

I was asleep in my quarters on the ship when Master walked in. "Snips, wake up! We're approaching Coruscant!"

I groaned and fell out of bed. Master laughed and said, "Did you have a nice rest?"

"I _was_ until you walked in," I said, rubbing my head.

Anakin just laughed and said, "We'll be home in about ten minutes so get ready."

He left the room and my weak smile faded. I had never been the same since the incident with Lux Bonteri. Sighing, I pulled out a box filled with pictures and mementos of the time I had with Lux a week ago. I looked at a holo-strip of pictures.

Lux and I had seen each other on the mission and we had spent a few days together before things went wrong. Anyway, we had found this old photo booth that still worked so we got inside and had taken some pictures.

I looked at them and smiled. One had me holding a lightsaber to Lux's head like I was about to kill him. Another was us making silly faces at the camera. My eyes wandered down to the bottom of the page where there was one serious picture of us together just smiling at the camera.

A drop of water splashed at the bottom of the pictures. I hadn't realized I was crying until that happened.

I mentally slapped myself for forming an attachment to the boy. He was funny, sweet, handsome, and smart. He was the nicest person that I had ever met.

_Why'd he have to go like that though? Why?_

My eyes started to drift down to the last picture on the strip, but it was too much and I dropped the photos.

I started sobbing, but I knew that reliving what happened would just bring me closer to the Dark Side.

I calmed myself and started getting ready.

Anakin POV

I could feel what Ahsoka was feeling in her room, and that wasn't a good thing. I had already known that she had an attachment to Lux, but I didn't know that losing him would result in this.

_Damn you, Lux! Why did you two have to be so close?_

I calmed down and thought of what to tell the Council. _Hmm… well, there's always "We failed to complete the mission because of a snobby, rich kid who decided to destroy the holocron we were looking for"!_

I sighed, knowing that wasn't true. Lux knew that that holocron had information in it that wasn't for Republic or Separatist eyes.

I closed my eyes, remembering the explosion. It was the most gruesome I had ever witnessed.

I shook my head. I had to think positive. I couldn't be like Ahsoka, sitting in my room, thinking I was responsible for his death.

I turned to the window overlooking the black sky and the bright stars in front of us. "Sir, we are coming out of hyperspace."

"Thank you for informing me, Admiral Yularen," I said to him and he walked away.

I sighed as we exited and the stars went back to being small dots in the sky. I walked out of the bridge, headed toward the hangar.

Ahsoka POV

I was debating whether or not I should take my box of mementos, when Master contacted me. "Ahsoka, meet me in the hangar."

"Yes, Master."

I finally decided to take the box and stuffed it into my bag. I walked out of my quarters and raced to the hangar.

I found my master waiting for me at one of the gunships and I stepped aboard. "Nice of you to join us, Ahsoka," he said and smiled.

I tried smiling at him, but it came out as more of a constipated look. I gave up trying and just held on as we landed at the Jedi Temple.

We were greeted by Obi-Wan and Master Windu. "Skywalker, did you manage to retrieve the holocron?"

I held back a wince as I saw Lux holding the holocron in one hand, the detonator in the other.

"Ah, not exactly," Master said and shot me a worried glance.

"What do you mean?"

I clenched my fists and tried to conceal my anger and sadness, but it didn't work. "Padawan Tano, is there something wrong?" Master Windu asked, giving me a concerned look.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on my shoulder, but I backed up and let his hand fall back to his side.

"Maybe you guys should call a Council meeting and then we'll discuss this inside," Anakin suggested and nodded in my direction.

Obi-Wan and Windu nodded and proceeded to go inside. Anakin placed his hands on his hips and turned toward me. "Alright Ahsoka, I know that you might say that you didn't have an attachment to Lux, but right now your feelings are betraying you. Spill it."

I opened my mouth, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a whimper. My eyes started brimming with tears and they spilled over.

Anakin sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder and he stroked my lekku comfortingly. "So this wasn't just a crush, was it?"

I shook my head and he pulled back. He wiped the tears from my cheeks gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. I won't tell the Council. You're not the only one who's ever been in love."

I was about to ask him about that when he pressed a finger to my temple and everything went black.

Barriss Offee POV

I was walking down the halls of the Temple when I saw Anakin Skywalker walking down the hallway. My cheeks turned a darker shade of green. You see, when I was about fifteen, I had gone on a mission with him and his master to Ansion and I've had a small crush on him ever since. But I know that it could never work out. He's obviously way out of my league.

He saw me and yelled, "Barriss!"

My eyes lit up when he called out my name. He ran over to me and for the first time, I noticed that he was carrying Ahsoka.

Ahsoka and I had been best friends ever since the brain worms and the factory on Geonosis, but I've always envied her because of Anakin. But she doesn't seem to notice that she has such a handsome master.

"What is it, Master Skywalker?" I asked, hoping to please him in any way that I could.

"I need you to take Ahsoka to our room and keep an eye on her. We just got back from a mission and it didn't go so well," he said, giving his padawan another worried glance.

I stared dreamily at him, mesmerized by just how compassionate he could be at times. "Yes, Master Skywalker."

"You can just call me Anakin, if you want," he said, giving me Ahsoka. "Master makes me sound old like Obi-Wan."

He gave me a smile and I giggled.

He walked away and I realized just how light Ahsoka was. "Don't you ever eat, Soka?"

Ahsoka POV

I woke up and found that I was in my room. I looked around and saw Barriss meditating, floating a few feet off of the ground.

Some of you might find that a little weird, but you see a lot of weirder stuff than levitation when you're Anakin's padawan.

"Good to see that you're finally awake, Ahsoka," Barriss said, opening her eyes and slowly lowering herself to the ground. "How have you been?"

I was about to say fine when I remembered Lux. I had thought that it was just a dream at first, but now it had caught up to me. I had bruises and scratches along my arms and a pain in my heart that wouldn't go away.

I started crying again and Barriss sat next to me on my bed. She wrapped her arms around me and I folded into her arms.

_Lux is dead… and he's not coming back to me ever again._

**So, how was that for my first ever Fanfic? Pretty good? Leave a review and let me know if there are any errors! I'll probably have another chapter posted in two days, but if you have an opinion about the story, leave a review! I know that you can give an anonymous review so just feel free to, even if it's criticism. It would help me bunches so that I can make the next chapter better for y'all...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow

Ahsoka POV

It's been about six weeks since Sullust and the death of… Lux. It's been pretty rough for me and my friends.

I keep having these dreams about the mission and _his _death. But for some reason when I wake up, I have a feeling that my dreams aren't over and that I need to stay a little while longer in la-la land. But it's just too hard to see him die again…

Barriss has all but moved into my room. She and Rex are the only ones that are able to put a smile on my face besides Anakin. I guess that I never knew how much I really loved Lux…

I sighed and fell onto my back. The Council had sent me on a meditative retreat with Anakin earlier that month and we had just gotten back, but I didn't really feel like unpacking.

"I miss you, Lux," I said and fell into a sleep.

Barriss POV

I decided to pay a visit to Ahsoka since I hadn't seen her for about a week. I opened the door to her room and found that she was asleep. I smiled softly, glad to see that my friend was alright.

_Well, at least physically…_

I sighed and sat next the sleeping form of Ahsoka. I softly stroked her lekku. "Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Then, I was pulled into darkness.

_At least for a little while. Everything cleared after a few minutes and I found myself in the middle of a domed city. There was Sullustans walking around everywhere so I just assumed that I was on Sullust._

_I felt a tickling sensation as a person passed through me and I giggled. I shook my head and cleared my mind._

_I looked around and tried to see over the many people in the crowd, but it was to no avail. Everyone else was taller than me, but I happened to noticed that many were wearing grease-covered jumpsuits. I assumed that these were workers and observed all of them. They all seemed the same except for one young one who looked too young to be working in the lava and ship workshops of this planet._

_He was a human male with dark brown hair and gray-blue eyes. His hair was about an inch away from touching his shoulders and he was quite the looker._

_I decided to follow the boy and ended up at a small diner. He sat down at a booth in the corner and looked down at the menu. When he pulled out a rag and started to wipe his face though, a voice said, "I haven't seen you so tired since that time on Raxus when we tried catching that cougar."_

_He turned around as did I and saw Ahsoka standing there, a huge smile on her face. The boy ran to her and embraced her. "Ahsoka," he breathed, burying his face into her neck._

"_Lux," she said and kissed him._

My eyes opened and I jumped from the bed. My eyes drifted over to Ahsoka who was smiling and mumbling something about that Lux guy.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself. _Okay, that was obviously a memory, but how come I could see the auras of other people?_

"Barriss? What are you doing in here?" someone asked from the door. I turned and saw that it was just Anakin.

"Oh, hey Anakin," I said, turning a darker shade of green. "I was just visiting Ahsoka and I saw that she was asleep."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, making my breath hitch at such close proximity to him. "Barriss, if there's something that you need to say then say it."

Oh, how I wanted to tell him about what I saw in Ahsoka's memories, but I would never betray my best friend, not even for such a handsome, strong, powerful, smart, sexy, and alluring man like Anakin. Never.

"Everything's alright, Anakin. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go spar," I said, but was once again stopped by him.

"Barriss, I also need to thank you for what you've done for Ahsoka. She's been taking Lux's death pretty hard and I don't know what I would've done without you," he said and gave me a hug.

Once again, I couldn't breathe and time stopped I could've have stayed like that forever, but I had to get back to my quarters.

"You're welcome, Anakin," I said and broke out of his embrace.

For a moment, he looked hurt but a smile formed on his face again. "By the way Barriss, the Senate Ball is tomorrow night and I'm taking Ahsoka. Would you like to join us?"

"That would delightful, Anakin," I said and walked out of Ahsoka's room.

I finally arrived back at my room and closed the door. I sighed and sat down on the small couch.

Then, I let out an excited squeal and started jumping around the room.

Anakin POV

A sad expression positioned itself on my face and I sighed. _I guess that she didn't really like the hug, _I thought, thinking about how she had pulled back.

I sat down on Ahsoka's small chair and rubbed my forehead. Ever since my divorce with Padme, I hadn't really felt loved by anyone. Well, at least not in that way.

But on Geonosis when Barriss and Ahsoka had blown up that factory, I had noticed how much Barriss had matured since Ansion.

And the age difference isn't very far apart. I'm twenty-two and her twentieth birthday is about three months away.

_Too bad her master is such a tight-ass…_

Now, don't get me wrong. Luminara is a great master for Barriss, especially since Barriss was a troublemaker when she was a youngling. I should know because I was one her victims during her 'prank spree' when she was twelve.

I smiled and looked over at my padawan. "Lux," she mumbled, sighing contently and turning onto her side, hugging her pillow.

I got up and sat on her bed. I stroked the back of her lekku, feeling grief for the small girl that I had come to view as a sister. _Sorry Snips, but Lux isn't coming-_

There was a small ripple in the Force when I was thinking that, making me shoot straight up. I listened to the ripples and a frown formed on my face.

I didn't know what the ripples meant by this, but it sounded as if they were saying something like _a ploy, _or something. I didn't exactly speak 'force'.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

I grimaced and sat back down. "No, it's nothing. By the way, I'm taking you out tomorrow night, Snips. Barriss is coming as well."

"Where are we going?" she asked, standing up and starting to unpack her suitcase.

"The Chancellor has invited the Jedi to the Senate Ball and I'm taking you there," I said, helping my padawan put away her clothes.

She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and placed them in her small refresher. "But I don't have any dresses, Master!"

"That's why I've asked Senator Chuchi to take you and Barriss out for some clothes," I said, smiling at my brilliance.

"Okay, but isn't Padme coming with us?" she asked, putting up her suitcase in the closet.

That question stopped me cold. I hadn't spoken to Padme since the day she left me and I didn't plan on ever seeing her again.

_But she'll probably be at that ball, tomorrow, _I thought, running a hand through my shaggy hair. I stood up and said, "I uh, already tried contacting her. Apparently, she's too busy. Meetings and all…"

Ahsoka shrugged and said, "I'm going to the mess to get something to eat. Wanna come with?"

"Nah, I have to look for my tux," I said and went through the door that connected our rooms. I flopped down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

The last time I had worn my tux was when it Padme and I's anniversary. _The anniversary when she broke up with me…_

I looked over at my pillow and punched it. It made me feel a little better so I punched it again. I threw it across the room and I heard it crash into my dresser.

I cringed and got up. I looked at the shards of the vase that contained a moonflower. Ahsoka had gotten it for me when she was on Mandalore.

I picked it up and placed it in the spare vase that I had. I looked out my window and saw that it was night already. I picked up the vase and placed it on the windowsill. It immediately perked up and the petals started glowing a faint white.

I smiled and laid back down on my bed. _Well, that tux obviously has bad memories. Maybe I should buy a new one. _Running a hand through my hair, I grimaced. It was about an inch past my shoulders now. _And possibly a new haircut._

_Hmm… I wonder what Barriss thinks about long, curly hair?_

Barriss POV

"So Barriss, what do you think about long, curly hair?" Ahsoka asked, looking through a rack of dresses.

My thoughts drifted to Anakin, but I immediately shoved them aside. "I guess that it's fine."

Senator Chuchi raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Barriss?"

I shook my head. "No, Senator. Everything's fine."

She rolled her eyes. "You can just call me Riyo, Barriss. And I can tell that you're nervous about something."

I stood up and examined a dark-blue dress. "Well, there's this guy, right? And he'll be at the ball tonight."

Ahsoka picked up a sparkling pink dress. "Does this look like your color, Barriss?"

Riyo and I shook our heads furiously. "Yeah, I didn't think so, either," Ahsoka said. "And who exactly is this guy, Barriss?"

"He's… another Jedi," I said, looking at another outfit. "I've had this crush on him for a couple of years now, but we don't get to see each other that much."

"Do we know him?" Riyo said, holding up a navy-blue dress to herself, and smiling when she found out that went well with her skin tone.

I bit my lip. "Yeah. You guys do. But I guess that we've gotten to know each other a little better over the past month or so. Still, I have trouble keeping my emotions under control and… How come none of you are reacting to this news?"

Riyo and Ahsoka exchanged glances. Riyo replied, "Well, it's not like we haven't had crushes before."

Ahsoka nodded. "And we definitely won't tell the Council, Barriss. We're not tattle-tales like other people."

I let out a breath that I had been holding in for awhile. "Anyway, this guy is really strong and powerful. He's handsome as well, but I know that he's way out of my league. And it might be against the Code, but I think that I've formed an attachment to him."

Ahsoka tensed up and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, pretending to be interested in a yellow cocktail dress.

Riyo gave her a concerned look as well. "Ahsoka, tell us. You can trust us."

She sighed and began to speak, but I heard gunshots. Ahsoka did too and we sprang into action. I said, "Ahsoka, get Riyo out of here. I'll find him."

She nodded and took Riyo by the hand. I ran outside where I saw a man holding a blaster next to a lifeless body. I chased after him and he ran into an alley. I turned in there and saw that he was cornered. I finally got a good look at him.

He wore black armor, blacker than night, with an orange stripe running down his right side. He wore two blasters at his side and some kind of ax on his back.

"You're under arrest, bounty hunter," I said, activating my lightsaber.

He looked taken aback, or at least I think he did. He was wearing a helmet so I couldn't really tell. "Bounty hunter? Oh, trust me Jedi, I'm no bounty hunter. They have no honor whatsoever! Then again… neither do I."

He pulled out his blaster and examined it. "I guess that I do look like a hunter with this stuff on. But I'm not a bounty hunter."

"Then what are you?" I asked, lowering my saber just a little.

"I'm… a Shadow," he said. "Literally. I'm sort of a protector."

"But you just shot a man," I said accusingly.

He shook his head. "Only stunned him. He was a sex offender, you know!"

I sighed. "I still have to take you in, Shadow."

His body went rigid and he said, "Sorry, but I really can't do that."

He looked over my shoulder and I looked back as well. But that was my mistake because when I turned back around, Shadow was pointing a gun at me. And he shot.

**Cliffhanger! And by the way, Shadow is probably not who you think he is! I will update next week if y'all want. Review!**


End file.
